This invention relates to a pressure tank for use in providing a pressurized gas source where needed and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a tank source of pressurized gas produced by discharging a cartridge in a chamber and directing the gases to the interior of the tank.
Heretofore, it has been common to pressurize storage tanks by attaching to compressors or carbon dioxide cartridges and filling the tanks to the desired pressure. Other systems utilize hot combustion gases in combination with liquified carbon dioxide or other refrigerants to produce gas to fill inflatable devices such as boats, rafts, rescue devices, etc. These systems have certain obvious drawbacks including the requirement of a power source to operate the compressor and/or a supply of carbon dioxide cartridges. It can be seen that these requirements necessarily limit the portability of any inflatable device which is in the deflated state. Thus it should be noted that it would be most desirable to provide a gas pressure source which does not require a cumbersome gas generator with the accompanying chemical supply nor require an electrical or gasoline powered compressor. The hereinafter described pressure tank does provide a pressurized gas source without the above-mentioned disadvantages.